


Thanks To The Internet Support Group

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Support, email, internet support group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Phil sends Dan a email via The Internet Support Group.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All 
> 
> Welcome to another story if you would like more chapters let me no and I'll see  
> what I can do. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all ur support and kindness. 
> 
> Phandom 4 Life

 

Dan was filming Internet Support Group Number 9  
he was wearing a white  
shirt with long sleeves and a black pair of pants. 

Dan began to read the next email 

Phil/30/London  
Hi Dan

IM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND 

YES DAN I MEAN YOU 

I’ve been dropping hints and leaving subtle messages, but you’ve never seem to  
do anything about it. 

 

(Dan looked at the camera not saying a word other than reading the email)  
OMG he was freaking out internally knowing this was Phil. ) 

 

It’s been so long and I have no idea what to do about it.  
Do you have any advice as I could really use some?

Yours Sincerely  
Phil 

 

After reading the email Dan sat in silence than turned to the camera calmly and spoke. 

“Hi Phil OMG!!!!!! Now you decide to tell me thanks for that.  
But my advice for what it’s worth is now that your feelings are revealed. Have a nice sit down talk and clear the air.  
But for the record you never should be afraid to say how you feel about someone. If hints / messages don’t work just hit them over the head with the truth.  
Also they probably feel the same way about you but was to scared to make a move.” 

 

Dan’s cheeks went red after reading the email than he decided to end the video and go find Phil. 

TBC


End file.
